Bittersweet Melodies
by Violet Karuto
Summary: Tomoyo Hiiragizawa, step sister of the famous international composer, Eriol Hiiragizawa, have always had a crush on her brother, but the happy times may not last long when in come the adoptive sister, the beautiful and innocent Mitsuki....
1. The Music

Ah~ Yes... I know... I haven't kept up my work for a while.. And now I'm starting a whole new story... very naughty... I know..-_-  
  
But just to let you people know... This may be a fast story for I have the plot all planned out... Or maybe a twist or two ^_^  
  
Never thought I would write a story such as this. so its totally new to me... please bear with me for any mistakes  
  
So let's get in on!!!  
  
Bittersweet Melodies Chapter 1  
  
The Music By Violet Karuto  
  
~*~  
  
"Now, starting from measure 15, with the piccolos first" 16 year old Tomoyo Hiiragizawa instructed as she stare down at the music on her podium. Looking across the group, she tapped the brink of the podium with her rod as she count the beat.  
  
/Tap/  
  
/Tap/  
  
/Tap/  
  
All at once, a cacophony of sounds rose up from the music room as each member tried their best in performing the piece with their own instruments.  
  
Tomoyo dropped her rod as she covered her ears in frustration at the incoherent music being played. The band members, seeing their conductor shaking in anger, stopped their playing as well.  
  
"ROAAAAAAAAAR~~~" they could've swore they saw fire being shot from Tomoyo's mouth as she shout her might. Sakura, being her best friend, set her violin down and came to her rescue.  
  
"Calm down, Tomoyo-chan, take it easy." Sakura gave a look of apology to the people around.  
  
"If you guys really want to be in the band then play like one!! I can barely hear you, especially the trumpets! Did you guys just wake up or something?" the students in the room sighed as they listened to their conductor's lecture. Apparently, the new chairman of the orchestra has a very short temper.  
  
"Argh~! Dismissed for today! The piccolos and clarinets need to practice their sound and rhythms. You all need to train on how you blow into that instruments of yours! Als-"  
  
"Haha" Sakura covered Tomoyo's mouth before she can go further, "Club dismissed. Go on, you guys can go home now" Well, at least the vice- chairman has some sense.  
  
As the people packed their music in cases and such, Tomoyo and Sakura was out the door with Tomoyo grumbling and Sakura looked on with pity.  
  
"I don't know how the mind of that teacher works! Of all positions, he just had to assign me-- wait, no, FORCE me to become the chairman of the club"  
  
"Well, Tomoyo-chan, its very reasonable for him to trust you since you ARE the sister of the famous Eriol Hiiragizawa. Besides, you're also one of the best flute players in this school." Sakura patted her friends back as they headed towards their lockers with fast pace.  
  
"Well..."  
  
True, Tomoyo Hiirigazawa is none other than the sister of the famous international musician Eriol Hiirigizawa, who is currently 19; he is one of the youngest genius composers.  
  
Creating music for different companies and singers, he is also one of the most best-looking musician of all times, earning him the title, 'Prince of Music'  
  
There's no doubt, with the finely chiseled face, deep black eyes, and soft airy blue hair, he's the prince in any girl's dreams.  
  
'Yes, its all because of my DEAR brother... my MAGNIFICENT Onii-chan...' Tomoyo thought as she twists the knob on the lock with her password in mind.  
  
Looking through her backpack, she found that she was missing a page of her music. Sighing, she got up and picked up her flute case.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you go on ahead, I'll be right back," Tomoyo turned towards the music room, "I need to get something in the music room"  
  
"Ok" Sakura bid farewell to her exhausted friend as she ran towards the music room.  
  
Nearing the room, Tomoyo could hear all kinds of talking going on as of the remaining students chattered away. Entering, she headed towards the conductor's podium and saw her missing page lying on the floor.  
  
Picking up, she headed towards the door but overheard a conversation nearby.  
  
"Ne, ne" Hana Jyouku pointed to a picture in the magazine, "Did you know that the sister of Eriol Hiiragizawa is currently attending this school?"  
  
"Oh yeah" One of her friends replied, since Tomoyo can't see her face, "I've heard about it, and I've seen her too. Nothing special, just some normal teenager like us. Oh, if only I could be his sister~"  
  
Tomoyo left at that as giggling can be heard behind her. Walking alone and mindlessly, she exited the front gate of the school and started her way home.  
  
====FlashBack====  
  
5 year old Tomoyo Daidouji sighed as she looked herself in the mirror. Arranging her ribbons in her hair, she could see her mother, Sonomi Daidouji, putting on makeup.  
  
'This is going to be the third time I change my last name.' little Tomoyo thought as she stares sadly at her reflection, 'I wonder when will this all going to end.?'  
  
"Come on honey, you're going to meet your new brother today. We don't want to be late now do we?" Sonomi picked up her purse and ushered Tomoyo into the limousine.  
  
As they got to the elegant restaurant, Tomoyo looked out for any signs of fat, ugly guys, as she had in the past. They, mother and daughter, sat in wait with anticipation and fear as a middle-aged man and a boy approached them.  
  
"Sonomi!" the guy kissed his soon-to-be wife on the lips as they sat down. "This is my son, Eriol Hiiragizawa"  
  
"Nice to meet you, Daidouji-san" Eriol bowed politely as smiled his charming smile at her.  
  
"My, what a well-mannered child," Sonomi commented as they all sat down, with the exception of Tomoyo, who never stood up from the first place, "Tomoyo, where are your manners? Say hi to Hiiragizawa-san"  
  
Tomoyo, still in shock from the fact that her brother looks better than she imagined, stood up clumsily and curtsied.  
  
"What a cute little girl" Takaru Hiiragizawa smiled before turning to his son, "Now, you have to be nice to her for she is going to be your future sister"  
  
"Yes, Otou-san" Eriol smiled a gentle smile at Tomoyo but found her staring dazedly at him, "Is everything ok?"  
  
Snapping out of her reverie, she took on a guarded look, "Of course." she said icily, "I'm just fine"  
  
Taken back, Eriol stare in amusement at the mature tone of the 5 year old as they began their dinner.  
  
"I'm sure we are all going to get a long very well" Sonomi said over their first course.  
  
'I'm sure' Little Tomoyo thought sarcastically in her mind as she picked up her utensils.  
  
===End of Flashback===  
  
[Hiiragizawa]  
  
Tomoyo stared at the sign as she realized that she was already standing at the front door of her house.  
  
'Time sure flies'  
  
"I'm home!" Tomoyo took off her shoes and stepped inside her empty house. Finding light in the kitchen, her mind wandered to her brother.  
  
'He must be inside his studio again'  
  
Entering the lavishly designed kitchen, she sat down her flute case and back pack and went to the refrigerator. After getting a soda, she walked across the kitchen and towards a single door with a single window, set in the walls beside the kitchen.  
  
Peeking in, she could see her brother with an earphone on and an electronic piano in front of him. All around him were different equipments set to aid him in his music composing.  
  
Seeing his busy state, Tomoyo sighed to herself and started to make dinner. After making a quick meal, she ate alone while saving some for her Onni- chan. Covering the food, she set out to do her homework at the kitchen table.  
  
"Ah..." Tomoyo looked up to see his brother finally coming out of his lair, "you're home"  
  
"Onni-chan! I've made dinner. Hurry up and eat before it gets cold" Tomoyo took off the cloth which was covering the food, "So, are you finished with work yet?"  
  
Running a hand through his hair, Eriol took the food and sat down on one of the stools, "No, not yet, I don't think I will get any sleep tonight either. I still have 3 pieces to create and recordings to prepare"  
  
"You shouldn't work yourself too hard," Tomoyo spun around to face him, "What will I do if you collapse?"  
  
Laughing genuinely, Eriol ate the last grain of rice in his bowl and starting to drink the soup, "Don't worry, nothing will happen to me. Besides, my lil sis is too young to be left alone by herself"  
  
"Hey." A dangerous glint appeared in Tomoyo's eyes, "What is THAT suppose to mean?"  
  
"Haha, nothing, but its true..." Seeing that his sister is about to jump on him, he held out his hands in surrender, "Alright, alright, enough. I was just kidding" He rustled her head affectionately, "So, how's school?"  
  
With the change of subject, Tomoyo was about to breath fire again, but prevented herself from lashing out on her brother. "... Let's just say you've never heard bad music until NOW"  
  
Chuckling from the well known temper of his sister, he said, "Now, whenever you feel troubled or frustrated, just think about me while humming London Bridge is Falling Down. You'll feel all better"  
  
Confused, Tomoyo closed her eyes and started to imagine the handsome face of his brother while humming the kiddish song, "Does that really work?"  
  
"Nah, I just thought it up. Really, sometimes you're just too guillible" Laughing, his set the bowls and plates in the kitchen sink and turned on the faucet.  
  
".."  
  
/Ring/  
  
/Ring/  
  
"Huh?" Both of them said it at the same time at the constant ringing in the house. Instantly, Eriol took on a look of panic and ducked behind the counter.  
  
"If its Maki-san, then tell her that I'm out on vacation and unreachable for this week"  
  
Shaking her head in sympathy, Tomoyo walked around the counter and picked up the cordless phone.  
  
"Hello? Tomoyo Hiiragizawa speaki- huh? Oh.. Mom, its you... Eh? Uh huh.What?! Why? But.. Huh? Wait! No! I- Oh, hi dad..."  
  
Eriol stood up from behind the counter and listened to the one-sided conversation. Apparently, his father is on the other line.  
  
"Here," Eriol reached out his hand, "It's dad, isn't it? Let me talk to him"  
  
Feeling relieved, Tomoyo silently handed the phone towards his brother and sat down on the stool once again.  
  
"Hello? Yeah, it's me. Huh? Oh.Tomorrow? Alright, then. Ok, see ya" With that, Eriol set the phone back onto the recharging stand and walked towards the sofas.  
  
"We have to go over there tomorrow at 7", he sat down, "Wonder what it will be this time?"  
  
"Money?" Tomoyo suggested. Yes, they were rich, before, until Sonomi's company went bankrupt and they have to live off the incomes of a pawn shop which they own.  
  
Fortunately, Eriol became famous soon as one of the top composers and went to live by himself, taking Tomoyo along with him. Every month, their parents would either call or beg to have them loan money to them.  
  
"We'll just have to see no?" Getting up, he patted Tomoyo on the head and went back into his studio, closing the soundproof door behind him.  
  
Putting the finished homework back into her backpack, Tomoyo left the kitchen and headed towards the living room. Getting the remote control, she turned on the TV.  
  
"Don't worry honey, we'll always be here for you"  
  
"Mom..."  
  
She could see the glistening tears in the teenager's eyes and her mother tenderly embracing her child.  
  
/Click/  
  
"Tch, parents, they know nothing"  
  
'Ah, a rebellious stage of a teenager's life' Tomoyo thought silently to herself, 'I wonder if that's my case.'  
  
=====Flashback====  
  
Takaru and Eriol Hiiragizawa just moved into the huge Daidouji mansion and was unpacking their stuff.  
  
Sonomi helped Takaru while Eriol was taking out his personal necessities. In the middle of taking out one of his music books, he caught the line of vision of young Tomoyo.  
  
"Hello" he set down the books and smiled at her. Noticing that the stare of the child was not on him but on the music books, he held it up, "Do you play the piano?"  
  
Confused at the new word, Tomoyo could only shake her head in denial and ran away, leaving a surprised Eriol behind.  
  
Seeing the scene before them, Takaru wore a frown of disapproval and confronted his new wife, "It doesn't seem that Tomoyo likes us here. She's always so cold and distant"  
  
"Oh, haha" Sonomi laughed unnaturally, "Don't mind her, I'm sure she has a lot on her mind"  
  
Overhearing, Eriol cleared the rest of his storage box and brought his music books with him as he left the room.  
  
A look of boredom dawn on Tomoyo's face as she worked on her homework.  
  
'They're all the same,' she scribbled something on the paper, 'trying to be nice to me in front of mother'  
  
"Argh!" she crumbled the paper and threw it in the trashcan. Flopping herself onto the bed, she hugged her pink teddy bear.  
  
Suddenly a flow of music reached her ears as she laid, pushing all of her worries and frustrations out of her mind.  
  
'Huh?'  
  
Getting, up, she opened the door to her room and followed the music down the staircases. Reaching the main room, she could see Eriol playing one of their grand pianos in the house.  
  
The serene expression on his face made Tomoyo catch her breath as she neared him. The way his graceful hands move across the keys is just magnificent.  
  
'Just like magic...' was what crossed her mind as she stood, amazed, by her brother.  
  
Opening his eyes, Eriol found that he had attracted the audience of little Tomoyo. He smiled as he saw her twinkling amethyst eyes and the twitching hands.  
  
"Do you want me to play anything?"  
  
Tomoyo, caught by surprised, avoided his gaze as she looked around. At last, she gave in to her curiosity.  
  
"Well... We sang this song today in school... called the Parade...."  
  
"The Parade...? Hmm.. does it go like this...?" At once, the all to familiar song bursts from his finger tips and Tomoyo's eyes widened in recognition.  
  
"Yeah! That's it!" Clapping along with the music, she smiled genuinely for the first time that week.  
  
'Cute' Eriol thought as he continued to the fast rhythm of the song along with the clapping of Tomoyo.  
  
When the song ended, he stood up, kneeled down, and took her hand.  
  
"Let's watch out for each other from now on, k?"  
  
Blushing, Tomoyo gave an affirmative nod.  
  
And thus, Tomoyo developed her first crush, on her new brother.  
  
The following months, the newly weds fought more and more with each other. Every night, clashing and banging could be heard throughout the empty mansion.  
  
Hiding in a corner, Tomoyo buried her tear-stained cheeks in her huddled up legs and cried silently to herself.  
  
"Tomoyo..."  
  
Tomoyo looked up and saw her big brother coming out of his room, hurt and sympathy in his eyes.  
  
"Come here..."  
  
Instantly, she ran into the safe comfort of her brother's arms and Eriol, hugging her tight, led them both inside.  
  
After setting Tomoyo in his own bed, he got his guitar, another one of his many talents, and started playing an unusual song.  
  
"What song is that, Onni-chan?" Tomoyo rubbed her eyes sleepily.  
  
"It's a lullaby I made for you" Eriol whispered gently into her ears.  
  
Tomoyo shivered in delight as she huddled deeper into the blankets.  
  
"Onni-chan... I hate the noise mother and father makes every night..." Tomoyo mumbled before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
Eriol could feel the instant cringe in his heart as he heard the words that flowed from her sweet lips, "I know Tomoyo, I know."  
  
=====End of Flashback====  
  
Tomoyo could feel the covers brought up to her as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Huh...?" She could see Eriol tucking her in as she groggily looked at him.  
  
Noticing that she was awake, Eriol smiled at her, "You fell asleep on the sofa. I came out to get water so I thought I'd carry you to your room. Now, go to sleep, you still have school tomorrow"  
  
With that, Eriol bent down and kissed Tomoyo tenderly on the forehead before heading towards the doors.  
  
"You too, Onni-chan, don't work yourself till morning again" Tomoyo snuggled into the fuzzy stomachs of one of her stuff animals on the bed.  
  
"Night", a whisper in her mind.  
  
"Night..." and she was off to wonderland, dreaming what she dreamt for the past 11 years, her prince charming of a brother.  
  
~*~  
  
Ah~ thus, a new story starts. so..~? What do you guys think of this brother and sister relationship? Hehe  
  
Sorry but I made Tomoyo have this brother complex thingy going on. well. ONE warning. this might not turn out what you think to be. hehehe. evil ain't I? Of course, for the more observant people out there. you might know what I'm talking about. ^_~ well give me your comments on what you think~~  
  
P.S. There's a VERY high possibility that there will be a sequel to this. *hint hint* so watch out for it~  
  
P.P.S. Once again, I took the idea from one of the mangas I read recently. well. what can I do? I can't resist letting an idea like this escape. hehe For all your curious people out there.. GUESS which book I'm talking about =D  
  
Jaa ne~  
  
P.P.P.S. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^;; 


	2. The Rhythm

HeLlo~! YAy~! Finished another chapter!! Hope u enjoy dis one too! Don't forget to review!! Thanz for all ur reviews last time!!! Feel so touched *sniff sniff*  
  
This is for u, my lil psychic frend~!!  
  
Bittersweet Melodies  
  
Chapter 2 Rhythm  
  
By Violet Karuto  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Tomoyo woke up extra early to make breakfast for her brother and herself. Getting up and walking out, she found that Eriol hasn't slept the whole night and is still currently in his studio with his equipments.  
  
Peeking in, Tomoyo can see that Eriol has laid his head down for a short nap. Sympathy overtook her as she silently went into the room, took off his earphones, and draped a coat around him.  
  
Looking at his adorable face, Tomoyo brushed his bangs from his face as she drifted off in happiness. 'Sweet dreams, dear brother'  
  
After closing the door behind her, she set off to make breakfast and a spare serving for Eriol in case he wakes up.  
  
Hurriedly, she grabbed her flute case and was out the door  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
On her way to school, Tomoyo took her usual shortcut and looked at her watch.  
  
'Crap! I'm gonna be late!'  
  
Running a little faster, she ran by the park entrance and noticed a girl her age sitting on one of the benches. Ignoring her, she took a turn at the corner, but not before catching the voice of the girl as she sang.  
  
/Glimmering in the sky is Mr. Sun  
  
Giving and sharing his warmth  
  
Lets all hold hands, side by side  
  
And spend a day of fun!/  
  
Even though it was childish, Tomoyo can't help but notice the beautiful sound that voice inflicted upon her heart. Droplets of tears began to form in her eyes as some slide down unconsciously.  
  
'Huh?' Tomoyo wiped her eyes, 'Tears? Over a silly song like that?'  
  
Astonished, Tomoyo pivoted her foot and ran back to the park to where she first heard the voice. Searching for the familiar girl, she found the park to be empty.  
  
'Gone.'  
  
Tomoyo turned and walked outside of the park. Then, turning, she started the path towards school once more.  
  
'Strange. yet it is as if I heard the voice of an angel'  
  
Looking at the time, she found that the bell has already rung.  
  
"Crap!!"  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
Tomoyo turned around and found who she was waiting for.  
  
"Eriol! You made it!" Tomoyo waited while Eriol auto lock his Eclipse by the driveway.  
  
"Yeah, just in time. So? Is mom and dad in there?" they looked towards the rundown pawn shop, that looked as if it just had a burglary. The sign at the top was lopsided, with the 'z' missing from 'Hiiragizawa Pawnshop'.  
  
The window that faced the street was all covered in heavy dust and hard to see through. The door, which was close to breaking off its hinges, had scratch marks from years of business.  
  
"Yeah... I saw light in there... so..." Tomoyo looked uncomfortably at the door and Eriol, noticing this, put an arm around her.  
  
"Don't worry, its all gonna be over soon" Showing a relieved smile, Tomoyo was lead into the store by her brother.  
  
"Eriol! You guys are here!" Takaru stood up from the worn out green sofa while Sonomi can be seen putting on lipstick.  
  
"Mom! You're putting on heavy makeup again!" Tomoyo complained as Sonomi added some blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, hush. Children know nothing of the adult ways"  
  
Annoyed, Tomoyo sat on the couples sofa, across from her parents while Eriol sat down beside her afterwards.  
  
"So," Eriol started, "What is it this time? Money? Need me to get you out of a debt?"  
  
"Haha, Eriol, my son, you're thinking way too much," Takaru brought a cup to his lips as he drank the contents inside, "Actually, I'm asking a personal favor of you both"  
  
"Huh?" A look of confusion adorned the siblings face as they looked at their father.  
  
"Well, you see, recently, one of my close friends in Australia passed away,"  
  
At this, Tomoyo can hear Eriol murmur under his breath, "Dad has friends?" Tomoyo nudged him a little before turning her attention back to her stepfather.  
  
"And she left behind her daughter in my care, since her husband had disappeared a long time ago before she had the baby. So, as you can see, right now, I'm in no condition to support a child and Sonomi. So.."  
  
Looking towards Sonomi, who carelessly flung her hair over her shoulder, he looked back to the waiting siblings.  
  
"I was thinking if she could stay with you guys? She won't cause any problems, I swear, its just like having another sister"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol both stood up abruptly and caused the sofa to slid backwards because of their sudden motion.  
  
Running a hand through his hair, Eriol shut his eyes in frustration, "Have you ever considered our feelings? Did you ever consider hers? How can you decide things so freely?"  
  
"Well, since you had the money, I'm thinking that it'll be a no-problem for you." Takaru fought back with what he thought was a reasonable excuse.  
  
"But that's no reason to just shove some stranger into our house just because you made a deal with some faraway friend of yours!" Eriol is getting mad and Tomoyo can see the long argument ahead.  
  
"It's not exactly a deal, its more like returning a favor. besides, you don't have to worry, just let her stay with you for a while and she can move in with us when we get the money"  
  
"And when's that? Some 20 years from now?" Eriol sat down with a huff and Tomoyo cuddle closer to a corner.  
  
'It's so loud.. These noises.. I hate it' Tomoyo covered her ears desperately as she buried her face in the cushions.  
  
Seeing the form of her little sister cuddled in a tight ball, Eriol immediately quiet down and guilt filled his heart. Gently, he move closer to her and stroke her head, feeling the soft curls between his fingers.  
  
"It's ok, Tomoyo, I'm sorry for yelling"  
  
Takaru shut up as well and watched silently at the close relationship between these two unrelated people.  
  
Supporting her, Eriol got up with Tomoyo and walked towards the door.  
  
"Let me repeat this one more time, I will NOT have some foreign stranger staying at our house and upsetting Tomoyo"  
  
"Let's go" Eriol whispered to Tomoyo as they walked silently out of the store.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Wiping her eyes, Tomoyo stares dully out of the window at the passing scenery. Eriol drove on as silence droned in the car.  
  
"I hate it." a whisper that broke the silence as Eriol drove on, "The horrible noises.."  
  
Tomoyo brought her leg up and huddle close. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a hand rested atop her head and it stayed there.  
  
No words were needed as they bathe in each other's accompany simply glad that they still have each other. (A/N: Jus want to say that Eriol did take his hand off a little while later since he does need to drive XD sorrie to spoil the moment!)  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
/Ding Dong/  
  
/silence/  
  
/Ding Dong/  
  
"Hmm..." a girl of 17 stood in front of the door of the Hiiragizawa residence holding her suitcases.  
  
"Can I help you?" She turned around and saw a girl about her age talking to her and a boy with blue hair standing behind.  
  
"Ah... Yes, I'm looking for the people that are living here?" She pointed to the [Hiiragazawa] sign planted on the door.  
  
Uncertain, Tomoyo looked back to look at her brother, afraid that the girl might be another of his work friends. Eriol, seeing the unfamiliar but beautiful face, walked up to her.  
  
"So, you have some business with us?" Mitsuki, realizing that the people in front of her were the Hiiragizawa's she bowed hastily.  
  
"Thank you so much for letting me stay here and taking care of me!"  
  
The siblings blinked at the bowing girl in front of them. Who is she? Did she get them messed up with some other Hiiragizawas?  
  
Eriol, thinking back to before, remembered a part of the argument between him and his father.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
"I said I WON'T accept it!" Eriol abruptly stood up from the sofa and face his father defiantly.  
  
"You can't back down now!" Takaru stood up as well, "That girl's already here, but I left her to my friend to go on some sightseeing. I think her name was Mitsu or something like that."  
  
End of flashback -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
"DAD!" both girls jumped at the sudden burst from Eriol and stood aside as he took out his keys and tried to find the right one to put into the lock.  
  
"He never listens... Always making other people to do his dirty job.." Muttering other curses under his breath, he finally got his door open and barged in, leaving the two girls stranded outside.  
  
"Uh.. Can you jus wait for one sec? Be right back" Tomoyo ran in after her brother leaving their guest outside with her suitcase.  
  
Thinking its some sort of family matter, Mistuki leaned on the door and hummed a song.  
  
"Brother! Wait! Where're you going? Who's that outside?" Tomoyo went into his room and found him gripping a phone to his ears, shaking in anger.  
  
"Argh! He's not there! Its his stupid answering machine!" Pushing a button, he laid it aside and collapsed on his bed.  
  
"Brother, what happened?" Tomoyo kneeled down by his bed.  
  
"Well apparently, that wonderful father of ours left that girl in our care. Remember what he said? About deciding to take in the daughter of one of her diseased friends in Australia? Well that's her outside our door right now."  
  
"So..." Tomoyo fidgeted a little, "Are we going to take her in? A complete stranger?" The thought of having a stranger in the family of two didn't comfort Tomoyo one bit.  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors! If I win, we take her in, if you loose, then... we'll think of something."  
  
"Alright!" Tomoyo got up and was ready to use their old technique to decide when a voice suddenly flooded the room.  
  
/Shinning in the night sky is Mrs. Moon  
  
Giving guidance to all wanderers.  
  
Let's all enjoy this night, side by side,  
  
And wait for the arrival of tomorrow/  
  
In the position of rock, paper, scissors, the siblings calm down and listened to the wondrous voice.  
  
'It's the same voice I heard this afternoon!' Tomoyo thought as she remembered about the park incident.  
  
Eriol, who have never heard anything more beautiful, stood and listened with his experienced ears. 'Its like a voice of an angel. Each note seem to burst with brilliance. She's a natural!'  
  
Hurriedly, Tomoyo and Eriol both burst out from the room and out the door to find the source of the voice. After looking around, they found Mitsuki leaning on the door and smiling at them.  
  
"That voice just now... it was you?" Eriol asked in amazement and received a nod in return.  
  
"That's the song I always sang when I was still in the h-" she suddenly stopped and laughed nervously.  
  
It was just then that Tomoyo finally got a good look at her. Long, glossy brown hair that reached down her shoulder. That white skin that proved that she wasn't the type to go out and spend a day in the sun.  
  
The gorgeous brown eyes that seem to sparkle every time she talked caught Tomoyo in a trance. At last, the rose petal lips from which the beautiful voice flow. Truly, Mitsuki was a masterpiece of God. 'No, scratch that,' an angel.  
  
By now, Tomoyo realized that her brother and the mysterious girl was already inside the house, with her brother carrying her suitcases, leaving Tomoyo out there contemplating.  
  
Angered, Tomoyo shut the door and went to the living room where her brother and their guest are so comfortably sitting. Walking over, she sat down next to Eriol.  
  
"So, Mitsuki-san, I'm told that you'll be staying here for a while until Dad get a bigger apartment?"  
  
"Yes," she drank her tea, which came out of nowhere, "Otou-san was extremely courteous for him to take me, a complete stranger, in."  
  
'You got that right' Tomoyo thought at the back of her mind.  
  
"Since mother died, I know not of any other relatives that would take me in. So I was extremely lucky to be saved by otou-san" Here, Mitsuki smiled a sweet smile that seem to melt bother Eriol and Tomoyo's heart.  
  
"I see..." Eriol thought by himself a moment while Tomoyo was having her own thoughts.  
  
'She lost her mother...' Then the image of her own mother flashed up, 'Well...at least I have a mother of some sort...'  
  
"Well, we'll get you settled in in one of our guestrooms later on. But I can't help but notice that you sing very well just now" Mitsuki blushed a pretty red and looked down.  
  
"Yeah... I use to sing when I was still with mother..."  
  
"I see. I was wondering if you can help me in a couple of the pieces that I'm currently composing? Do you know how to read music? Not complicated ones, just in general."  
  
"Yeah... I do..." Confused, Mistuki looked towards Tomoyo, who in turn explained to her.  
  
"My brother's the world renowned music genius. Composing music for concerts and singers. He's famous!"  
  
"OoOOOO" a look of wonder shone upon Mitsuki's face as she looked at Eriol with admiration.  
  
'Just like a little kid' Tomoyo thought as they all followed Eriol into his studio.  
  
"Here" He handed her a couple pieces of music and sat down on the chair, "Try it out"  
  
Taking a look at the music, Mitsuki smiled to herself before starting to sing:  
  
/What is this feeling?  
  
This choking sensation that I can't breath  
  
If I knew it was going to turn out like this,  
  
Then I should have never met you/  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol closed their eyes as they enjoyed the serene sound produced by this strange girl. Never in the world had they thought that such a voice would exist.  
  
Mitsuki ended and opened her eyes to see the two siblings staring at her like she was some sort of alien from another planet.  
  
She cocked her head to one side and asked, "What? Did I do something wrong? Did I really sound horrible?"  
  
"No, no" Eriol was the first one to snap out of his daze, "It's perfect... now all I want you to do is..."  
  
Tomoyo, still not believing the girl in front of her just sang, and seeing how her brother and her worked together like that, made Tomoyo feel jealous.  
  
'Just a tinge of jealousy... Nothing big...'  
  
But as time drew on, Tomoyo could feel the unwanted presence of herself as her brother and Mitsuki talked on about the music.  
  
'Well I can help too!" with that thought, Tomoyo huffed away into her room. Minutes later, she emerged carrying something in her hand.  
  
Eriol and Mitsuki were jerked from the concentration of the music to the furious sounds played by Tomoyo's flute.  
  
"Tomoyo... its late now so-"  
  
/Like snow, ever so softly  
  
Like wind, ever so gently,  
  
This is the feeling of love,  
  
That I have for you/  
  
Somehow, Mitsuki thought that Tomoyo was playing for fun so as the result, she sang along, louder than ever. This enrages Tomoyo even more and she played even harder and faster.  
  
Eriol, on the sideline, can only watch in hopelessness as these two girls duke it out in the middle of the night, in his studio.  
  
'This is just not my day...'  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Ah~ dis is the fastest I can update as of now. since the finals are coming next week and all. well tell me how u like my story~~ comments? I may not reply ^_^ but I read every single review to the heart so.. As they say: sHow mEE some lOVVVE~ ^_~  
  
Ah~ also, the crappy songs u read in dis chapter were all made created mee at the spur of the moment hahah yeah... As u can tell... Im not much of a lyrist so don't complain to mee about not making sense and such XD 


End file.
